Life and Times of Konoha
by Symphony.In.The.Abyss
Summary: just a bunch one shots...pairings vary and so do genres...may find drabbles u never know
1. Shifting Clouds

**Life and Times of Konoha**

**A collection of one-shots, varies genre.**

**Story 1: Drifting Clouds**

**A/N: Humor/General: "shifting clouds" one really random day for Shikamaru unfortunately, very troublesome...ShikaIno ShikaTemari, a one-shot.**

It was a really nice day. It was clear and sunny, and no missions were on. A perfect day for Shikamaru to just sit on a tree and look at the clouds.

"I envy you clouds…So free…" he sighed and closed his eys drifting into a deep sleep…That was until….

"SHIKAMARU-KUN!" yelled a loud annoying voice.

Shikamaru quickly awoke and accidentally bonked his head on the branch.

"Troublesome women…So noisy," he brushed off the dirt on him and faced Ino, "What do you want?"

She smiled widely which scared Shikamaru a bit, he thought for a while, 'This is bad…She probably wants something…'

"Well Shika-kun, I was wondering, will you come on a walk with me!"

'She seems too excited to go on a walk, this has got to be bad,' he shook his head, "Um…I'm kind of busy right now."

"Doing what? Looking at the clouds?"

He just stared at her frowning, and then sighed. About to say something he was interrupted by Naruto.

"Shikamaru! Ino! We have to go to granny Tsunade's office!" he smiled at them and quickly disappeared.

'Darn that Naruto, he ruined our special moment…'

'Thank you Naruto! I thought I was dead, she must've had a trap ready for me somewhere…' he smiled and walked towards the fifth Hokage's office.

Ino sad, she also walked slowly, but then she realized that she had a chance alone with him again…

"Shika-kun!" she yelled again grabbing his arm and hanging tight. Shikamaru blushed at this but shook her off, "What's your problem Ino? Damn some women are so troublesome!" he rushed a bit to get ahead of her.

She then frowned but then a huge smirk appeared across her face, "You won't get away that easily Shika-kun!" she rushed in front of him and hugged him tightly; "You can never get away from me my Shikamaru!"

He paused and his eyes grew wide, "Your Shikamaru? When was I yours?"

He shook her off again, but then he went in front of him and made puppy eyes, "Pweas! Pwetty pwetty pweas Shika-kun!"

He frowned and ran ahead, she chased after him fiercely and she was so close behind him, but luckily the Hokage's office was right in front of them. Opening the door he huffed and panted saying a weak I'm here, but then Ino came from behind and jumped on top of him, "GOTCHYA!"

Tsunade and Shizune and also Naruto just stood there staring at them. Tsunade coughed a bit, "You two, um…Get up now! I need you two and Naruto to head for the wind country to the hidden village of sand!"

Shikamaru stood up quickly to this and smiled, "The hidden village of sand?" for once he was actually excited, the memory of his fight with Temari came back, 'That girl, what was her name, Temari? Yes she was really pretty, and she was pretty smart too unlike this girl here,' he looked at Ino who was winking and smiling at him.

"Why are you so excited?" Tsunade asked, "And why Ino are you looking at him like that?" Tsunade smiled, "Oh I see!"

"It's not like that!" Shikamaru said, but Ino got nexcited.

"Yes yes! Tsunade-sama you have got it!"

Naruto just stared at them, then turned to Tsunade-hime, "Granny Tsunade, what do we have to do there?"

"You must escort three nins here, for they must help finish rebuilding the city and protect it for what they have done."

"What three?" Ino asked.

"Um…Let's see, Gaara, Kankurou, and Temari!" The names were so familiar, but Naruto couldn't lay his fingers on it.

"Hmm…They seem so familiar…" then Shikamaru bonked him on the head.

"NARUTO NO BAKA! Don't you remember? They're from the chuunin exam!" Shikamaru hovered over him then sighed and placed his hands in his pockets, "Em…I'm sorry, so we have to escort them here?"

"Yes, and you must get there in two days!"

"What! Two days with two dumb blondes!" (A/N: No offence to blonde people, don't worry I think your smart)

Ino and Naruto's eyes were on fire, enraged with an urge to beat Shikamaru to a pulp.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Ino said first walking towards Shikamaru.

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME AN IDIOT!" Naruto said also cracking his knuckles.

"Heh," Shikamaru just sighed as they approached him. He then yawned which enraged them more and they both swung at him at the same time.

BAM

"Meh," Shikamaru crawled from under the two and brushed the dirt off his pants.

Ino and Naruto now had each others fists in their faces. Ino the first to recover got angry again and went after Naruto, "FIRST YOU HAVE THE INTENTION TO HIT MY SHIKA-KUN AND THEN YOU PUNCH ME!" she ran after him, "Oh your going to get it!" and they ran around the place in circles.

"YOU TWO STOP IT!" Tsunade-sama yelled out grabbing the two.

"Hmm, you seem so cool when you actually do something," Naruto said brushing her away.

"Whatever," Tsunade said, "Now go!"

"Hai!" they all said in unison.

As they walked outside Naruto placed his hands on his head and smiled as they walked towards the gate, but then when he noticed Shikamaru struggling with Ino.

"Yo Shikamaru! Ino wait up!" he caught up to them and got in between them.

'Thank God you're here Naruto she was driving me nuts!' Shikamaru thought sighing and placing his hands back inside his pockets.

'That damn Naruto got in the way…'

"Why are you so close to him Ino? When did you guys get so close!"

"Oh it has only been my dream for so long Naruto!" Ino said happily pushing Naruto away.

"But it's not mine Ino! I have no interest in women, especially one as troublesome as you!" Shikamaru said jumping ahead, and Ino, as annoying as she always was followed him leaving Naruto behind.

After rubbing his head, Naruto grunted and whined, "What the hell? Where in the! Oh crap they must've gone ahead of me!" he then jumped upp and left to follow them.

Shikamaru's POV:

Damn that woman is nuts! At this rate we'll be there in less than an hour. Oh, maybe she planned this to get there faster, yes that could be it. That way we wouldn't have to spend too much time on getting there. Wow she's actually being smart and not complaining for once. But still this is annoying…

"Crap what's your problem!" that kunai almost hit me.

"I'm going to catch you!" she yelled out, I swear her eyes glowed with an evil look. Man she's going crazy, maybe its one of those things that happens once a month…

So I insisted on going faster and I started to hear Naruto from behind, oh yeah, I totally forgot about him. Next thing I knew he was right next to me, I didn't think he was that fast!

"What's going on Shikamaru?" he asked as we ran and hopped.

"I don't know, I guess she's just excited about getting there."

Naruto nodded as kunais came from everywhere. Man that girl is testing my patience! I'm going to kill her when we get there…No wait that would be too troublesome…

Ino's PoV:

Man that Shikamaru is faster then I thought. No wonder why I choose him over Sasuke-kun. Especially ever since he silenced out every single girl, but that was good for Lee though, he and Sakura got together about a week after that. Although it did take a while to get over Sasuke-kun, but now I know what I want.

'No you mustn't do this Ino-chan!' said a little voice in her head, 'You shouldn't force him to like you!'

"Don't worry," Ino quietly said to herself, "He'll learn to like me, I won't force him, besides, who wouldn't love someone like me!" she laughed and so did her inner self.

Naruto's POV:

I hope we get there soon…I'm pretty bored and I wonder what Gaara's up to!

Shikamaru's POV:

Ok then according to my calculations, we'll be there in ten more minutes. That's good, that way this chase will be over…

Ten minutes later we arrived at their gate. Naruto and I took a quick 5 minute rest as we waited for Ino to catch up. For some strange reason she wasn't tired at all!

"You're very fast Shika-kun!" she said walking up to me, I sighed and looked up, "Whatever," I quietly said.

"Hey look who's here, three idiots from Konoha!" a very familiar voice said. I looked away from the clouds to see the three sand nins standing before us.

"Hey Gaara!" Naruto yelled out walking towards the redhead. Although I found it strange, that guy still freaked me out.

"Hello," he said, I was glad he was on our side, he scares the hell out of me.

I turned to his brother, Kankurou, he kind of scared me, but his attidute seemed like a regular persons. He wasn't exactly the strong silent type, but he was kind of the annoying, bragging, and very talkative…kind of like Ino.

I noticed a bit of tension growing somewhere, I turned to their oldest sister, Temari, I kind of liked her, although women were troublesome, so I won't try anything. Besides, she was kind of scary, but she still is prettier than Ino, peh, that Ino scared me too, she's too troublesome…

"So are we going to go now guys?" Naruto asked irritated.

"Sure whatever," Temari said.

"Yeah," Kankurou said.

And Gaara, he just nodded, well, I guess we should go. I shoved my hands into my pockets and looked at the clouds one last time.

"Let's go!" Ino said interrupting my peace, I grunted and glared at her before we moved out.

"Oh! Shika-kun! You're looking at me!" she said eyelashes battering. Geez, hats her problem? I'm glaring at her! Ugh, she's such an annoying baka…

Ino's POV:

OMG! He's looking at me! EEK!

Naruto POV:

Ugh, let's go already! This is annoying, I want to go home, and eat ramen!

Regular POV:

So Shikamaru sighed once again and signaled the others to follow him. He looked behind him to Ino thinking that she might chase after him again but this time, she didn't move, she looked at Temari with a funny look and walked up to her.

"Hey," she said tapping her shoulders; Temari turned to her and said hi.

"Are you looking at Shika-kun?" Ino asked, Temari instantly turned red and shook her head.

"Of course not! Why would I be looking at a baka like him?"

"He's not a baka you bitch! He has the IQ of 200! He's just lazy!"

Shikamaru's ear twitched hearing their arguing, "Shut up you two," he said turning to them.

Gaara nodded and Kankurou said, "Yeah Temari shut up, and you, the blonde girl shut up!"

"You guys, this is getting boring…I know! Ino you can chase us again! No wait, what would be better is if you sand nins chased us, lets see how our speed compares!"

Shikamaru's POV:

I take my hands out from my pockets and look at Naruto with a smile, "It sounds troublesome, but, its probably going to be way more fun than just walking there in complete silence.

I then turn to the sand nins, Kankurou is smiling and Gaara kept his regular face and Temari smiled widely.

"Sure," Kankurou began, "But to warn you, we're pretty fast!"

"Hn," Gaara mumbled, I turned to Ino who had a huge smile on her face, "Ok Shika-kun, let's go!"

Naruto and Ino caught up to me and we nodded at each other to signal our start to run.

"Let's go!" Naruto said.

So we ran for it and with our highest speed we left.

I didn't sense anyone for a while, then I realized that there was one person after me, I thought that they'd all go after us at once, no wait, I turned to my sides and saw that Ino and Naruto have gone.

"Shit," I said, whoever it was, was approaching fast.

I looked back quickly to see a glimpse, I can't believe it that woman Temari is after me, at least it isn't Gaara, he'd probably get me for sure, and that Kankurou would probably nag on about how he's going to catch me.

"O crap," I said, she was coming closer and closer.

"I'm getting closer to you!" she taunted, I turned to see a huge smirk on her face.

"Heh," I said, sounding as confident as I could be. I sped up a bit, we were getting closer to our destination.

Ha, I lost her, and we're almost there, this was a piece of cake, I expected better from-

Temari's POV:

He's pretty fast, but I got him cornered.

Regular POV:

Temari, hidden in the tree made a jump from where she was and landed on Shikamaru's back. He felt her there and blushed a bit.

"Whoa!" he said in sunrise, she smiled at him.

"Gotchya"

Meanwhile, at the gate of konoha, Gaara stood next to Naruto with his regular face as Naruto pouted being caught. Kankurou was arguing with Ino about who got there first, and Shikamaru and Temari we' rent there yet.

Shika and Temari were almost there though, but Temari, on his back pinned him down to the floor. She stuck out her tongue and smiled.

"Ha! Now all that men and women stuff doesn't matter anymore because this troublesome woman just kicked your ass!"

Shikamaru just sighed and laid down on his back to look at the clouds.

"So free," he seemed to say ignoring Temari, this however got her pissed.

"Stop ignoring me you lazy bum!"

Shikamaru sat up and stared at her, she blushed a bit, "What are you looking at?"

"What?" he said continuing to stare, "What else would I be looking at besides your face?"

She turned a bit redder, "And why are you looking at my face?"

"What? You look pretty," he said, this shocked him and Temari. A bit pink he stood up still facing the now red Temari.

"Um…Thanks," she said to him approaching him. His color turned normal and he shoved his hands inside his pocket.

"I respect you Temari," he started turning away, "Your pretty and you're pretty clever too. Although you are noisy, and a bit troublesome, but there hardly is anything that isn't troublesome."

She was still red and smiled at him. She walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Both red they walked towards the gate…


	2. Interview

1**Interview with the nins!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine...**

SilentWind: Hello fellow Naruto fans! I am here to interview every single ninja that I brought here, and first we have Shino

Shino: Pft...

SilentWind: What the hell is pft?

Shino: I don't know, you're the one who wrote that...

SilentWind: Anyways...

The traits of the almighty Shino!

Eyes: By the looks of it, he has no eyes...Just those glasses...

Hair: Brown I guess...

Interests: Bugs...And other bugs...

Things he hates: Things that aren't bugs, oh and that lady with the forehead bigger than Sakura's!

Ino: Someone has a forehead bigger than Sakura?

Sakura: SHUT UP INO-PIG!

SilentWind: Girls go bitch slap each other somewhere else!

Shino: Am I done yet?

SilentWind: NO!

Possible Love Interests:-

Shino: I don't like anyone...

SilentWind: There is the possibility of you and Hinata! You are on the same team!

Shino: (blushing) Hn...

SilentWind: Aha!

Shino: What? She is a comrade, yes I care for her but not in that way...

SilentWind: ...Fine then...I like the thought of you pairing up with a bug anyways...HOLY SHIT A BUG!

SMACK

Shino: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ms. BigglyBuggyPattouy!

SilentWind: o.0 0.o o.0 . 

Shino: How dare you! HYA!

SilentWind: I'm the author! You can't hit me I don't exist in your world!

Shino: Then I MUST be hearing things...

SilentWind: Let's go with that... Anyways next we have...Ino!

Ino: How did I get here again?

SilentWind: How did you get here before?

Ino: Well I remember watching this show about Ninja's...

Both of us turn to see all these random people eating popcorn holding up signs like, 'I LUV U INO' and 'DOGS RULE! U TOO AKAMARU!' and also, 'SHIKA AND TEMA 4EVR!'.

All the other nins were there but they were all inside a small balcony over them asking each other questions such as, 'WTF?'.

Ino: Shino wasn't that interesting...

SilentWind: I didn't ask for this! All I wanted was peace with the nins!

Shino: YOU KIDNAPED US FOR BUG'S SAKE!

SilentWind: Your time in the spotlight is over Shino! No one cares now.

Shino fans: DIE YOU BITCH!

SilentWind: I wouldn't do that if I were you! I control this story and you will perish if you try to harm me, DON'T MAKE ME GET SECURITY!

Shino fans: Fine.. WE LOVE YOU SHINO!

Shino: Pft...Hmm...I like that word...

SilentWind: Anyways...Now its time to talk about Ino.

Ino: YES!

Eyes: I think they're blue, but hey, do you have a pupil?

Ino: Um...I don't know...

SilentWind: Whatever...

Hair: Blonde, now don't go stereotyping that she's a dumb blonde!

Sakura: YES SHE IS! AND SO IS NARUTO!

Tsunade(from no where): ARE YOU CALLING ME A BAKA SAKURA?

Sakura: N-no Tsunade-hime...

SilentWind: ...

Ino: Now more about me!

Interests: Flowers, she seems to have an interest in big foreheads-

Ino: NO I DON'T!

SilentWind: Then why do you always point out Sakura's huge forehead and noticed that Shino met a person with a bigger forehead than Sakura-chan.

Things she hates: Um...Things that are annoying and things that are better than her...

Ino: I'm not that shallow!

SilentWind: Sure...

Love interests: Yes we all know that she's a Sasuke fangirl, but there is the possibility that she likes Shika-kun...

Ino: YEAH RIGHT! HE'S AN ANNOYING JERK!

SilentWind: (GASP) You bastard!

Ino: I have a father you know!

SilentWind: What? Well, you bitch!

Ino: I'm offended!

SilentWind: And I looked up to you...shame, shame, shame...

Ino: HMPH!

Why I like her: I always kind of liked her, she's kinda cool I guess...

Ino: You guess? I'M AWESOME! AND WAAAAY COOLER THAN SAKURA!

SilentWind: You are right about that Sakura...

Ino: OH YEAH!

Why I hate her:

Ino: People hate me?

SilentWind: LET ME FINISH!

Why I hate her: SHE'S SO DAMN ANNOYING!

Ino: Ah! How dare you! (Glares)

SilentWind: Whatever...(pushes button)

Ino: what? (Looks down) NOOO!

SilentWind serves you right...Next we have Kankurou!

Kankurou: Hello!

SilentWind: Ugh...You're boring...I'll just skip you!

(Pushes button)

Kankurou: NOOO!

SilentWind: Hehehehe...Next we have, NEJI!

Neji fangirls and me: WE LOVE YOU NEJI-KUN!

Neji: Hn...

SilentWind: You're a cold bastard, although I still love you!

Neji: Hn...

Eyes: White? Silver?

SilentWind: OH! DO YOUR BYAKUGAN THING!

Neji: No...

SilentWind: Don't make me get Tenten to convince you!

Neji: What do you mean by that?

SilentWind: I can get her to convince you...By force!

Neji: She can't beat me...

SilentWind: Not like that, I'll get her to glomp you!

Neji: (blushes) Hn...

NejiTenten fans: AWWW!

Neji: I guess that I'll do it...BYAKUGAN!

SilentWind: Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are!

Neji: Hn...

Hair: Black? Brown?

Interests: Speeches about fate and destiny, cheese, and Tenten

Neji: What was the second one?

SilentWind: Cheese!

Neji: But I'm lactose intolerant!

SilentWind: Oh then I'll change that.

Interests: Speeches about fate and destiny, and Tenten.

Neji: What was that last one?

Silentwind: tenten...

Neji: (blushes) Erm...uh...

SilentWind: Your so cute! I'll get Tenten now!

Tenten: What the hell? Oh hey Neji-kun!

Neji: (still blushing) H-hey Tenten!

Tenten: Why so red?

Love interests: Tenten...

Tenten: WHAT!(blushes madly)

Neji: (still red) erm...

Silentwind: What? It's Tomato season already?

Anyways...

Things I hate about Ne-

SilentWind: Wait! They're having a moment!

Tenten: Do you like me Neji-kun?

Neji: Um...Erm...

Tenten: (glomps Neji) I LOVE YOU TOO NEJI-KUN!

NejiTenten fans: AWWWWW!

Anyways...

Things I like about Neji: He's cool, and he's ultra super cool, and he's hot...and he's AWESOME!

Things I hate: He's cold...But that's ok!

Neji: (sweatdrops)

SilentWind: You can go now! And you Tenten must stay!

Tenten: Sure...

Eyes: Brown

Hair: brown

SilentWind: You're kind of plain in that department...

Tenten: But they're in meatballs!

SilentWind: Oh yeah!

Tenten: (smiles widely) Oh yeah, I know I rock!

SilentWind: aww, don't be so modest!

Tenten: Eh...hehehehe...Sure I am...

Interests: Weapons...I guess that's it...

Possible love interests: Neji, don't you remember our special moment?

Tenten: I'll never forget that!

Things I like about Tenten: She's good with weapons, and she's Neji's girlfriend!

Things I hate about tenten: She's...No wait, got nothing...

Tenten: Bye! I had a great time!

SilentWind: Me too! Next we have Kiba!

Kiba: Yo!

Akamaru: Woof!

SilentWind: Your so cute Akamaru!

Kiba: isn't he?

SilentWind: Yuppers!

Eyes: I forgot...

Hair: Brown I think...You know you should put your hood down more often, you look so cute when you do!

Kiba: Really?

SilentWind: Yes!

Possible Love interests: Hinata?

Kiba: (blushes) she is cute and all...

Kiba and Hinata fans: AWWW!

Kiba: Don't take it that way! I don't like her like that...

SilentWind: I knew it! You're engaged with Akamaru that's it!

Akamaru and Kiba sweat drop...

Kiba: No...

Things I like: He's cute without the hood, and he likes dogs!

Things I hate: That coat of yours...wear a sweater with no hood...And well, I don't really hate you that much.

Kiba: Why thank you.

SilentWind: Ok then, next we have Rock Lee!

Lee: OH YEAH! (flames in his eyes...then hair...then HOLY CRAP HE'S ON FIRE!)

SilentWind: Uh...Lee?

Lee: AHH!

Eyes: Black

Hair: Black?

Love interests: Sakura

Lee: Did you say Sakura?

Silentwind: Your still on fire!

Lee: No I'm not!

SilentWind: (Takes out match, lights it and 'accidentally' drops it on him)

Lee: AHH!

Things I like: He works hard...and yeah...

Things I hate: Your hair...And eye brows...

Lee: AHH! (still on fire)

SilentWind: Hahaha! Erm, well, next we have Naruto!

Naruto: RAMEN!

SilentWind: Sorry but I have no Ramen...

Naruto: TT NO RAMEN!

SilentWind: Em...

Eyes: Blue and sometimes orangish-red...

Naruto: When is that?

SilentWind: Whenever you call upon the powers of a nine tailed fox named Kyuubi!

Naruto: ...

Hair: Blonde

Naruto: Yep! Now can I have ramen?

SilentWind: NO!

Interests: Ramen...More Ramen? Oh yeah, he wants to be a hokage...but that might take a while...

Naruto: What do you mean by that?

SilentWind: . Well, your kind of childish...

Naruto: WHAT! WAHHHH!

SilentWind: ...

Love Interests: Sakura...Damn that girl...Oh! Hinata!

Naruto: Hinata?

Hinata/Naruto fans: AWWWW!

Naruto: ...

Things I like: He's...He...He has a demon fox inside him? He's an idiot? He can use kage bunshin no jutsu?

Things I hate: HE'S A DAMN BAKA! HE DOESN'T NOTICE HINATA! HE LIKES SOMEONE LIKE THAT ANNOYING BRAT NAMED SAKURA!

Naruto: Sakura-chan? What's wrong with her?

SilentWind: A lot of things... Like her forehead for instance...

Naruto: But her forehead...It's so beautiful!

SilentWind: You know what, I'll go kill Sakura and you go out with Hinata!

Naruto: huh?

SilentWind: Umm...Nothing... . Now go my child...Go eat ramen or do that ninja thing you always do...

Naruto: Ok!

SilentWind: Ok then...Next is Sasuke! Or shall I saw Saowsuke..

Sasuke: Meh...

Hair: Blue?

Sasuke: My hair's spikier than yours!

SilentWind: ... Who cares?

Sasuke: Pft...

Shino: THAT'S MY WORD!

Sasuke: hn...

SilentWind: So...How's life?

Sasuke: Better than yours!

SilentWind: Meany! (pulls out huge hammer)

BAM

SMASH

BOOM!

Sasuke: o.0 Oh crap... (falls)

Eyes: Black? Red when sharingan?

Sasuke: Whatever...

SilentWind: Don't make me take out the hammer again...

Sasuke: NO NOT MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!

Interests: Blue things...calling people baka and annoying...killing his brother...

Sasuke: DAMN YOU ITACHI! I WILL KILL YOU!

Love interests: ...Himself?

Sasuke: I'm beautiful! I mean...hn...

SilentWind: . 

Things I like: ...He has red eyes sometimes? He calls Sakura annoying? Hehehehehehe...

Things I hate: YOU MOTHER FING BASTARD! YOU ARE AN ANNOYING BETRAYINGFUL, AND YOU SUCK! YOU NOSE PICKER!

Sasuke: (holding something green...) No I'm not!

SilentWind: Ok then...I'll kill you too...

Sasuke: NEVER! (pants fall off)

SilentWind: There are ducks on your underwear...

Fangirls: EEEKKKKK!

SilentWind: See you and your evil fangirls later... (pushes button labled 'emergency: push when annoying sasuke and fangirls arrive)

Sasuke and fangirls: NOOO!

SilentWind: Next we have...Sakura? How could you have not fallen through?

Sakura: I'm not his fangirl anymore!

SilentWind: Oh really? I think I like you better now!

Sakura: Hehehehe...

SilentWind: What was that for?

Sakura: Nothing...

Eyes: Green...

Hair: Pink...

Sakura: Yes my beautiful hair! Just wait and you shall get longer!

SilentWind: Personally, I like your hair short!

Sakura: really?

SilentWind: You look cuter then!

Sakura: Really?

SilentWind: Yeah!

Sakura: So you think I'm cute and pretty!

SilentWind: Hell no! I just like your hair better that way! It still doesn't mean that I don't hate you.

Sakura: Aww...

Interests: Healing animals...I bet you polish your forehead!

Sakura: No I don't!

SilentWind: Then why does it always stand out? I sewar I see it shine!

Sakura: Ewa!

SilentWind: Don't worry, there is someone out there with a bigger forehead, soon people will laugh at her!

Sakura: Really?

SilentWind: I don't know!

Love interests: Sasuke? Lee?

Sakura: Eww no!

Lee: Oh Sakura-chan!

Sakura: get away from me!

SilentWind: Don't be mean!

Sakura: well...At least he's not a selfish bastard like Sasuke.

Sasuke: (still trapped in a hole with fangirls) AHHH!

Sakura: What was that?

SilentWind: . Um...Nothing...

Things I like: She's ok sometimes...

Things I hate: STOP CRYING OVER THEM AND HELP FOR ONCE!

Sakura: That's why I'm becoming a medical ninja!

SilentWind: Good...Ok then I'm tired of you, (Sakura vanishes, Hinata appears) Now it's your turn my friend!

Hinata: Hello...

SilentWind: HEY! I'm a big fan of yours! Please sign an autograph!

Hinata: Sure...

Silentwind: yay!

Eyes: White...Silver...

Hair: Purple...Blue? It's pretty though!

Hinata: Thanks...

SilentWind: Don't be shy! It's not like people are watching you!

Hinata turns to screaming fans and sinks into her seat.

SilentWind: ok then...

Interests: Practicing her chakra control to impress her father and Naruto, she wants to be noticed, and I think that's awesome!

Hinata: Thanks...

Love Interests: Naruto-kun!

Hinata: (Red and poking her fingers) Umm...

Hinata/Naruto fans: AWW!

SilentWind: You two shall get together! I shall arrange a date!

Hinata: Umm...

Things I like: Almost everything! She's so kawaii!

Things I hate: She's too annoying for her own good, you must become confident Hinata!

Hinata: (gulps and nodds) I will...

SilentWind: What?

Hinata: I WILL BECOME CONFIDENT!

SilentWind: (claps and nods head) Very good!

Hinata: Thank you!

SilentWind: Next up is Chouji!

Chouji: Munch...Hey!

Eyes:...

Hair: Brown

Interests: chips?

Love interests: Chips? Ino?

Chouji: (red) not Ino... but chips...I don't know about that...

SilentWind: Which is you fave kind?

Chouji: Hmm... I can't decide...

SilentWind: I see...

Things I like: He's cute when he's small, kawaii!

Things I hate: Nothing really, you can't complain about him!

Chouji: Can I go?

SilentWind: Yes! Next we have Temari of the huge fans!

Temari: (eye twitches) What?

SilentWind: nothing...

Eyes: It changes...blue? Teal? Cerulean? Black? I DUNNO!

Hair: Blonde...

Temari: Don't you dare call me a dumb blonde!

SilentWind: I won't because you won against Shika-kun!

Temari: Shika? Oh yeah...

Interests: Huge fans...small fans? And yeah...

Love Interests: Shikamaru!

Temari: That crybaby?

SilentWind: you haven your moments, and I see the way you look at him!

Temari: (red) well...he is cute...

Tema/Shika fans: AWW!

SilentWind: Oh yeah! (As you can see, I'm a huge Tema/Shika fan!)

Temari: Erm... Eh hehe hehe...

Things I like: She's cool...she has a huge fan...she likes Shika-kun!

Things I hate: she's bossy and short tempered...

Temari: Ugh! How dare you!

SilentWind: see what I mean?

Temari: Sorry...

SilentWind: Next we have Gaara!

Gaara: (stares into space)

SilentWind: Ok...

Eyes: Green, see? **O.o**

Hair: Red!

Gaara: Hn...

SilentWind: I love you Gaara!

Gaara: Love...

SilentWind: Oh god your talking!

Gaara: Hn...

SilentWind: That's better...

Interests: Killing people...

Love interests: That rock...

Gaara: How do you know of my relationship to Phillip the girl rock!

SilentWind and Gaara fans: **O.O o.O**

Things I like: He's cool face it people!

Things I hate: He likes to kill...But wait, thats not so bad right?

SilentWind: Last but not least...Shikamaru!

Shika: This is troublesome...

Eyes: Black

Hair: Black...Plain...but I still love you!

Shika: What?

Interests: Cloud watching...thinking games

Shika: Want to try me?

SilentWind: No way! That would be too hard!

Shika: hehehe...

Love Interests: Ino? Temari?

Shika: Women are too troublesome...

SilentWind: I know you like Temari!

Ino/Shika fan: No it's Ino!

Me (got annoyed of typing SilentWind: No Temari!

Suddenly it all breaks into a war between the two of us, I send her to the hospital and find Shika sleeping...

Me: Wake up!

Shika: So who won?

Me: I did!

Shika: I see... Zzzzzzz...

Things I like: Everything!

Things I hate: Nothing... Nothing at all...

Me: Ok that's all folks! All I need to do now is take Naruto...Hinata...Shika-kun...Temari...Neji...Tenten...trap...tie...force...wait...you shouldn't be reading this!

_**THE END!**_

**A/N: Sorry if I had bashed any of your favourite characters...**


	3. Who Says I'll Die Alone?

**Who Says I'll Die Alone?**

Drama/horror

Sakura's POV:

What a horrible day…I found out today that Sasuke-kun was found dead somewhere in the middle of a forest. At first I couldn't believe it, who would kill Sasuke and how was he defeated…

Everyone cried, and Naruto had a fit…My inner self wanted to scream, but instead I cried and cried…I just couldn't stand the thought of him gone…

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Sakura's POV:

I've changed from the past couple of weeks, I guess I became depressed…I dressed in black, always wearing hoodies, cutting myself to ease the mental pain. I had a new crowd of friends, I didn't just hang out with every girl.

Ino still stayed by my side, she always tried to comfort me and stood up for me whenever a kid called me 'weird' or 'creepy'. I also started to hang around Kiba and Akamamaru, I loved dogs, they always had some way to cheer me up. I also watched the clouds with Shikamaru too, we became friends also.

So apparently, the track and field games were coming up soon. I wasn't too excited, but I was going to go anyways to cheer on Ino, Kiba, and Shikamaru. They're all going to participate!

Later this night, I again broke into tears, the sound of Sasuke's voice rang in my head, I shouldn't have let him go by himself into that forest that night…It's all my fault! Then, I heard a scream come from my parents room, I panicked and rushed straight into their room.

"Oh my God…" I stared at them, laid down on the floor, blood dripping from their head which were separated from the body…I screamed, and fell to my knees and cried. I then rushed out to call the medic ninjas…

THE NEXT DAY

I stayed in my room the whole day, I wanted to die, I wanted to kill myself, I couldn't do anything, I couldn't help Sasuke or my parents. Then it hit me, tomorrow was the track meet right? There are a lot of dangerous equipment there! I will do it, I will commit suicide…

Then the flashes of Ino and the rest came into mind, they were my best friends, I couldn't leave them. Then I looked into the mirror at my cuts and wet face, and another idea hit me. Why don't we just all go together? Yes, I'll rig the events and they'll accidentally die! Then, we'll all be dead, all away from the suffering in this world, yes, together…

That night I formulated a plot, and tomorrow I'll be there early, Yes, it has to work…

Normal POV:

The next day, Sakura got up early to rig the events and equipment.

"So, for Kiba's 100 meter dash, I'll give him…fall…break…dead… For Ino, she has the high jump…I'll…destroy…pole…break…fall…dead…And last is Shikamaru, he has the shot put…throw…explode…dead…Yeah, that's it!" she spoke to herself and wrote out the plan, "And for me, I'll just 'accidentally' get in the way of javelin throw and get hit!"

So then later on, she met her friends at the opening ceremony.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Feeling better!" Ino greeted Sakura, but Sakura, hood on just mumbled something and looked at her.

"Hey what's up you three? Why are you with this depressed freak? Jeez, it's not like the world ended! It's just that Uchiha kid!" Temari yelled, "Don't be so dramatic!"

Sakura started to cry again, "But…"

"Leave her alone!" Ino cried out, and she and Temari argued.

"Leave her be Temari, she's just sad," Shikamaru faced Sakura and smiled, "We'll watch the clouds later!"

"Fine," Temari said and walked away.

"Oh my event is soon!" Kiba yelled out, Akamaru barked and Ino and Shikamaru smiled at him.

"Wait!" Sakura yelled out, "This is for you!" she held out a necklace saying "I LUV DOGS!"

He smiled at her and placed it on, "Thanks!"

Sakura's POV:

They all seemed so happy, too bad it's the end for them…

I stood near the line up and saw the necklace clear on his neck, yes, plan is going on well…

"Go!" Kakashi-sensei yelled out, and they began.

I smiled, although I felt sorry that he'd die early, I was happy to end his pain.

BANG

It began, the magnet caught his necklace. Unfortunately for him, he was in first place in front of everyone and got trampled. Ouch, but it'll end soon. Just as I expected, the auto lawn mower came by, and they weren't on track, they were running on a field. The lawnmower didn't stop, and Kiba-kun was shredded into pieces.

GASP!

Everyone saw in horror, eyes wide some were crying and some rushed next to him. Fools, he's dead, now next up is Ino…

Normal POV:

Sakura smiled again and looked around for the next area for the games. Ino greeted her.

"Hey!" she then frowned, "Did you see what happened to Kiba-kun?"

"Yeah…" she started to cry a bit.

"I know, but hopefully nothing like that will happen again! Don't forget to cheer me on!" she turned to Sakura and put down her hood, "Please?"

"Ok," she smiled a bit, "I'll be watching…"

Sakura's POV:

Ino's up next, that stick, yes, I got the right one.

"Go!"

She ran and used the stick. As she got higher, it broke and she fell over to wear the other sticks, and she pierced right through them…Just as planned.

Shikamaru walked over to me with a frown, "This years track is really troublesome…"

"Yeah…" I said, hiding my crying, yet smiling face.

He walked me to his event, he wasn't as excited as before, I couldn't blame him for being sad.

"You know what," he faced me, "I'll just do this for all of us, for Ino and Kiba, I'll throw my hardest!"

I nodded, he fell right into it, the harder he threw, the more impact it was going to have!

"Go!"

He threw it, and the explosion I made far away distracted his throw, yes he threw hard, but it went right into the air, and it fell, right on his face!

Everyone yelled in shock, again, but then, I turned to see a really sad Temari, who cares, and I walked away to the javelin throw thing.

Temari's POV:

I swear I saw her smirk! Oh my god, she planned it didn't she? She knew he was going to die, I bet she's the one that did that! She killed my one true love! That girl…I swear she'll pay for it!

Normal POV:

Temari pulled out two kunai and walked towards the javelin throw event and spotted Sakura.

"Take this!" she yelled out.

Sakura felt the presence and looked back to see the kunais flying towards her, 'Dammit! I wasn't planning this!' she closed her eyes then heard a little yell from in front of her. She opened her eyes to see Ino fallen in front of her.

"You're alive?" Sakura asked to the Ino in front of her.

"Yeah…I saw her aiming for you…I knew I was going to die, but I don't want to see you die before I do, I want you to feel happiness again…I…" Ino collapsed into Sakura's arms. She wept.

Sakura's POV:

No…It can't be…

"INO!"

I placed her on the ground and wept next to her. How come I didn't feel this grief before? I felt happy then, why not now?

I looked at the kunai next to me, I'll just kill myself now. But then her voice rang in my head, she died for me, she gave up her chance to live for me…

"Ino-chan…You gave up your life for me…You wanted me to be happy, you're a good friend," I stood up, "Then I won't give up my life this easily, I'll keep my life, the life Ino helped give me. A new life…I won't cry, I won't grieve over them anymore, I'll live life again to its fullest, just for Ino…"

Normal POV:

Sakura watched as the ANBU pulled Ino away, she then turned to Temari who was struggling against the sensei's.

"You miss are going to jail! You threw kunais at another person, and for that, you must serve time!"

Sakura looked at her and removed her hood, she smiled and from then on, she always did.


	4. Always

**Always**

Neji had his rare moments…Moments when his cold face shattered into a happy one or a crying one. It wasn't like he was stone cold, but he just didn't seem like the kind of person who would change his expression.

But today was another one of those rare moments, a moment when Hyuuga Neji, cried.

He looked at the two, the new couple of the month. Everyone was confessing their love, but I guess he was too late._  
_

He felt his heart beat fast then slowly dissolve; he looked at the two, one with hate and one with compassion and love.

He was never sure he had these feelings…for her or anyone. He didn't think in a million years he'd feel so light hearted, but then instantly his heart would grow heavy.

Neji glared at the one who was there next to her. Today was a horrible day, when it was morning he was happy, but a bit nervous, to confess his love. But then when it began to rain, you would know that it must've been a bad sign.

He took a seat right on the tree, he sat there and stared at them, still the mixture of his hot tears and the cold rain mixed. He had no umbrella, but that didn't matter.

Now, nothing really did matter, it was over, it was too late for him. He shook his head, these feeling would go away right?

His face froze when the two embraced, they turned around and began to walk towards his tree. Luckily they didn't spot him, but the sat underneath it.

He saw as the two blushed deeply, 'It should've been me,' he thought. That could've been him under that tree. He stared coldly at them as they exchanged the words that were to flow from his mouth and hers…it was that hug that the two were supposed to share…it was that first kiss the two were supposed to share…but no…it wasn't him…it was too late…

"Tenten…" he muttered, he cried again, he told himself that this emotion would be gone…but no it wasn't true…he knew that he would love her…always…


	5. All You Wanted

**All You Wanted**

**A/N: It's been a while I know…**

Shikamaru didn't care about most things; he'd just sit down and watch the clouds. Once he became a genin things became busier and he had more troublesome encounters with things. Still, outside it didn't show how much he really wanted the world to stop and let him watch the clouds peacefully, and happily.

Today Shikamaru had no missions, but his team mates have planned to have lunch at the local ramen stand, and Shikamaru decided that he should go.

Stepping inside his eyes met those of Ino and Chouji. Chouji was happily eating and Ino greeted Shikamaru with a wide smile.

"Hey Shika!" she greeted.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and said, "Hey," he then looked down at his steaming bowl. He turned to his side to the happy Ino and the happy Chouji, both happily eating their ramen. Shikamaru can be happy, when it was the right moments. Most of the time he complained and was bored. But on special occasions, he was extremely happy.

He stared at his comrades happy faces and shrugged, he didn't feel like it. He then began to eat and was interrupted by a strange tone of Ino's, "Shikamaru…"

He faced her with a bit of the noodles on his cheek, but strangely she ignored it. Chouji sensed the strange seriousness in Ino's voice and paid the people and got out of there. Shikamaru sighed, "troublesome," he muttered and Ino looked at him.

"Alone," she said and her voice went slightly normal.

Shikamaru finished with his meal and turned his full body to face her eyes. She smiled slightly and began, "I have something to say."

Shikamaru looked at her with curiosity, "You know you can tell me anything I guess," he then looked at her more seriously, "Tell me what is it?"

He noticed that her voice was losing her bubbly ness when she was telling him about the past week.

She blushed slightly, "You always seem to be so alone…" she for once fiddled with her fingers, "And we've been on the same team for a long time and I've been thinking…"

Shikamaru felt strange in his stomach. Butterflies were born as she spoke of his seemed loneliness.

"I know it's none of my business, but in this world, there are a lot of troublesome things, and not everyone is happy…"

Shikamaru was a bit shocked, was she referring to him?

"And what I'm trying to say is that…I don't see you that happy anymore…And I guess I don't seem to like it…"

She stood up and he did too, she took in a deep breath and sighed, "Shika-kun…"

He tilted his head, "What?" he said in a soft tone.

"Will you watch the clouds with me?"

He stared at her for a moment and smiled, "Of course."

Later Ino and Shikamaru sat on a hill and laid down. Shikamaru smiled and looked at the clouds. Ino turned to him, "Do you feel better?"

He turned to her with a small but sweet smile, "Yes…this was all I wanted…"

"All you wanted?" she snuggled up closer to him and they both blushed.

They both smiled and he nodded, they looked at the sky as Shikamaru whispered into the wind, "All I wanted was someone who cares…"


	6. This I Promise You

**This I Promise You**

**_A/N: Here's another one-shot to keep this series of one-shots alive. It will be a Naruto/Hinata fic._**

Hinata and Naruto were on a mission, a mission to retrieve a scroll from bandits. Naruto thought it would be a piece of cake, Hinata wasn't so sure at the beginning. Now, they were being bombarded by ninjas. They made many friends to help them along the way.

"Kaoru-chan!" Hinata yelled out tears streaming down her face. Her friend had fallen, for she was attacked by many kunai.

_**When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes**_

"Damn it!" Kaworu, her twin brother called out, "You ninjas will die!" he yelled out after one struck their katana through his stomach, "Damnit I'm not going to die so easily!" he yelled and threw five kunai and killing five ninjas.

_**And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies**_

"Who wants a piece of this!" he yelled, his eyes growing red, "You!" he screamed and threw a shuriken, "Die!"

"Kaworu!" Naruto yelled after finishing off five more ninjas using his kage bunshins. He flinched as blood splattered on his face.

"No…"

_**I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone**_

"**Kit, are you asking for my chakra?"**

"_Yes fox, I want to finish these guys off before…before…" his eyes grew red._

"**Okay kit, let's do this."**

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata said shivering as she turned to see Naruto shaking also with an orange chakra over him.

"Ah!" she screamed as more ninjas attacked her.

"Stay away from Hinata-chan!"

__

**The one you should call,  
Was standing here all along…  
**

He rushed towards them and destroyed them all. Panting heavily he stared at the blood on his hands and turned to see Hinata fallen on the floor. A pain struck in his heart as the rain began to fall on the battlefield.

"Naruto-k-kun," she whispered as he picked her up.

His red eyes disappeared and the blue, cerulean ones took over. He smiled slightly at her blushing face, "I'm glad you're not too hurt…"

She winced and smiled, "Yeah, same about you N-Naruto-k-kun…"

He let her stand up and she blushed even more when she fell over right into his arms.

He smiled his foxy grin, "I guess you're not ready to walk eh?"

"Er…" before she fully answered, Naruto picked her up again.

"I'll keep you safe in my arms okay?"

_**  
And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you**_

Hinata nodded smiling as Naruto began jumping into the trees. She closed her eyes, placing her head closer to Naruto's chest listening to the beat of his heart.

"Hinata I was worried out there you know…"

"Kaoru and Kaworu died…" she said after, "I was worried about you too Naruto-kun…" she blushed again as he held her closer.

"I know, if that was you who died out there, I would have killed myself for not protecting you properly," he sighed, "We have to have a burial for those two."

"Yeah…" she closed her eyes listening to his heart beat again.

"You know Hinata, I have a little secret for you…" he said with a slight smile.

"What is it Naruto-kun?"_  
**  
I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before**_

She looked at his face, he was smiling and content, no excited ness or sadness for the passing of their friends, it seemed he was thinking.

"You're a strong girl Hinata," he began still looking into the distance, "And I know you can fend for yourself."

"Thanks Naruto-kun," even while she lay in his arms she took her two index fingers and poked the two together.

"But I want to promise to myself and you that,' he looked down on her with a big smile, "To protect you, and most of all…"

_  
**And I promise you never...  
Will you hurt anymore  
**_

Her eyes widened, was he to say what she had forever hope for him to say? Blushing even harder she braced herself.

"And most of all, I promise that no one will hurt you…" his eyes flared with anger, "That situation was close and we aren't even done this mission. I promise that nothing will happen to you okay?"

_**I give you my word  
I give you my heart (give you my heart)  
This is a battle we've won  
**_

Hinata looked at him, "Okay Naruto-kun…Thank you…" her blush faded as she stared at his ripped clothing.

"Oh and one more thing…" he said as the rain fell harder.

"Yes?"

_**And with this vow,  
**_

"I love you."

Hinata turned tomato red at that very moment stuttering gibberish and he laughed lightly. Poking her fingers, she tried her best to stop the stuttering.

"Naruto-kun…I…I….I-I-I-I l-l-l-l-lo-ve y-y-you t-t-too…"

_**Forever has now begun...  
**_

Naruto blushed slightly as Hinata let out a sigh of relief. She let down her hands and snuggled closer to him, she had finally said the words that she's kept hidden inside her heart.

It all started as an admiration and soon grew to love, Naruto gave her a foxy grin and the rain stopped.

"Rest okay?"

_  
**Just close your eyes (close your eyes)  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you…  
This I promise you…  
**_

She closed her eyes as he stopped on an empty campsite. Resting her on the ground he lay down right next to her. Grabbing her hand he faced her red face.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata-chan…."

_  
**Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all...  
**_

They smiled at each other as night fell. Closing their eyes, Naruto got closer to Hinata and snuggled closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, "Good-night…"

_  
**And I will take (I will take you in my arms)  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you baby  
**_

The next day they had fully rested and had called some people from Kaoru and Kaworu's home country, the wave country to perform the burial.

Naruto and Hinata were dressed fully in black and Hinata held tightly to Naruto's arms.

"Hinata, I hope that something like this will never happen to you…Well at least not until I die."

"Naruto-kun…"

"Shhh …Let's just listen to the sermon," he sighed, "What a sad day…"

Later that day, the two were sitting under a tree, finally taking that scroll from the bandit. Resting it beside him, he pulled Hinata closer and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Mission complete Hinata."

"Yeah, let's go home."

"Not yet, I want to sit here like this for a while…" he kissed her of the forehead, "Let's just sit here under this tree…"

She blushed slightly and closed her eyes.

_  
**Just close your eyes  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
**_

"Oh and Hinata-chan," he said as she opened her eyes to face his.

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"I haven't done this yet," he smiled and inched his face closer to hers. They were soon locked into a firm, passionate kiss.

"I love you Hinata-chan."

"I love you too Naruto-kun…"

_  
**Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Ooh, I promise you...**_

_**A/N: I hoped you liked that, I found it sweet! So till the next chapter of any of my stories!**_


End file.
